


I'm In, I'm All In

by AgentAyu



Series: I'm In Universe [1]
Category: Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms, Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, I'm In Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentAyu/pseuds/AgentAyu
Summary: Series of short stories set in the 'I'm In' universe. In response to the TR comics.





	1. Hello Sweetie

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except the story. I also do not own Doctor Who.
> 
> This thought kept popping into my head while I was writing 'I'm In'. Brought to you by popular demand of readers who wanted more from the 'I'm In' one-shot. Thank you for loving the universe as much as I had bringing it to life.

 

_**Pre-Yamatai: The University Days** _

Lara never really thought much of Sam's nickname for her. "Sweetie". It was a term of endearment that Lara didn't understand Sam's need to use for her that just stuck. While Lara primarily had her nose in a book, Sam was watching something on her computer throughout their time at UCL. Since it was Sam's first time in the United Kingdom she thought it would be best to watch through the entire series of Doctor Who. Much to the filmography student's dismay, Lara had never watched Doctor Who or even knew of its existence.

"What kind of Brit are you, sweetie? Isn't this an obligatory must?" Sam asked one day. Lara was sitting next to Sam on their couch studying for one of her exams the following week.

"If I wasn't away at boarding school, I was out on a expedition with either my father or Roth. I hardly watch the telly anyways. Besides I'm not really one for sci-fi." Lara replied without looking away from what she was reading.

Sam pouted. "I'll have you know sci-fi is what opened the possibility for the technology that we have today. Such as cell phones, tablets, webcams, just to name a few. Those were on Star Trek, which for it's time was considered sci-fi and now has things that are reality and in the norm."

Lara just shrugged as she continued reading. Sam paused the episode she was on and pulled the book down so Lara was forced to look at her roommate. "I'm almost done with the original series. How about you give Doctor Who a try before brushing it off? From what I've read while trying to avoid any kind of spoilers, the ninth and tenth doctor are like the must see doctors of the series."

The archeology student sighed and closed the book. "How many seasons are we talking about?"

The American girl leaned back as she tried recalling. "Nine was only one season and I think 10 was three. So four seasons."

"And each episode is an hour long?"

"Roughly forty-five minutes since there is no advertisement."

"With how many episodes per season?"

"Thirteen to fifteen."

"... fine."

After several weeks of slowly getting through Doctor Who. Lara has kept to her word of watching it without judgement. However, Lara would only watch an episode a day before going back to reading leaving Sam having to find another show to binge watch since she didn't want to continue without Lara.

"Oh my god… that's terrifying." Sam was leaning into Lara trying to stay as far away from the television. "I'm not sure if I can look at angel statues the same ever again. And I thought the 'Are you my mummy' was terrifying this is worse! Why did you let me have us watch this before we going on vacation around Europe?"

"Because you wanted me to watch Doctor Who for four seasons without judgement. Besides you wanted to get one last episode in before we left."

Sam frowned. "Can we please avoid places with angel statues?"

"I make no promises. Though we should probably cancel our visit to Belgium if you're terrified of angel statues and gas masks."

The filmography student paused the episode and stared at her roommate. "What? No! Belgium is a must for legit Belgian chocolate!"

"There is a statue called 'An Angel with a Gas Mask' in Belgium."

"Pfft! Yeah, right."

Needless to say, Sam never doubted Lara ever again after their visit to Belgium and was one of the few times Lara took control of Sam's video camera and has a picture on her phone of Sam's reaction.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hello Sweetie!" Sam called out from the couch when Lara entered their apartment.

"You're always going to say it that way from now on all because of that character aren't you?" Lara asked as she took off her jacket and sat down next to Sam as the current episode they were on was pulled up ready to be watched.

"Of course. River is awesome. She's a time traveling archaeologist. I thought for sure you'd appreciate her."

"Not sure if I can if she's dead."

Sam gave Lara a look. "It's a show about time traveling! She'll return from an earlier part of the timeline with her. You know time is all wibbly-wobbly-timey-wimey, not linear! I'm willing to make a bet with you she'll be back."

"No bet. Because this is the last season of the four you wanted me to watch. While I can understand the appeal, it's not something I care to continue watching unless Donna stays in for a couple of more seasons."

"Yeah… about that. It's going to be the remainder of this season and a several Specials that wrap up Ten's run. But Rose carried over from one Doctor to another so I don't see why Donna wouldn't. So, let's hold out that she stays with the program so I can get you to still watch it with me."

Lara groaned. "How many Special episodes are there?"

"Four."

"Fine."

A couple of days later. Lara was left speechless at the season's end. If Sam wasn't crying she probably would have teased Lara for her reaction since the archaeologist hardly reacted at all to the series. With maybe the exception to the end of the second season, but Lara would deny it.

"Are they allowed to do that?" Lara quietly asked rhetorically.

"I want to say no, but they did. I thought Rose was bad, this feels worse. And we still have the specials."

Lara stormed out of the apartment at the end of the last special and vowed never to watch Doctor Who again. She would also deny crying at Ten's end.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

While Lara might have stopped watching the series, Sam continued. For Sam it's mainly the episodes with River that made her enjoy the show still. "Oh my god…"

Sam paused the episode on her laptop and looked over towards Lara's room who was no doubt doing more research on who knows what. The filmography student grabbed a notepad that was sitting on the coffee table and began writing notes down. "Hey, sweetie?!" Sam yelled down the hall.

"Yes, Sam?"

"Random clarification question: Your mother's name is 'Amelia' and you have a great-grandmother named 'Rose', right?"

"Yeah…? Why?"

"Nothing!" Sam giggled at her own nerdiness then whispered to herself. "Just that you're more like River than you think. Also how funny you're related to two people that shared a name with a companion to the doctor. Well, at least she'll be a doctor in the future if she wants to continue archeology. Dr. Lara Croft. The Doctor."

Lara walked out of her room giving Sam a questioning look. "Sam, why were you asking about my family?"

"Nerd stuff. Honestly no big deal. But…" Sam stood up and looped her arms around Lara's neck. Which caused the archaeology student to become tense knowing something was up. "From now on when you come home, can you say 'Hi Honey, I'm home'?"

"Why…?" Lara is beginning to feel she was being set up for another one of Sam's shenanigans.

"Spoilers." Was all Sam said before giving Lara a quick kiss on the cheek before head back to the couch to continuing watching the episode she was on. "Though I really think you should watch the episodes with River! She does come back for the eleventh doctor!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_**Late 2016** _

After Yamatai and everything else that had happened in between. Sam hadn't watched Doctor Who in a while. Night after night after she and Lara went to bed after hours of research Sam would sit up on their bed with her laptop and watch Doctor Who. Sam wiped some tears from her eyes as she finished the latest Christmas special finally caught up with the series before the next Christmas special airs.

"I'll never understand why it takes so long for them to air episodes. Why can't they just air it once a week like they do with American shows?" Sam whispered to herself. She looked over at Lara's sleeping form smiled and kiss her partner's bare shoulder.

Sam closed her laptop and slid it under the bed so she wouldn't accidentally step on it in the morning. She quickly slipped out of bed and went into the her studio. That was still hard for Sam to come to terms with that this studio was now hers. To her the studio will still always be Amelia Croft's studio, but the spirit of her partner's mother providing her guidance with the small solitude she feels in the room. Lara was right when she said they needed their own separate rooms to escape from each other for a while for the sake of their relationship.

She walked over to the desk and pulled out her journal from one of the drawers. Ever since she moved into Croft Manor, Sam had taken to journaling. Definitely influenced by the journals she saw Lara and her parents kept, it was nice to let go of some of her thoughts and to reflect on them later. She tried journaling a little during their university days, but never stuck.

It felt like a different lifetime their pre-Yamatai and post-Yamatai life. The Eurasian girl reflected on the years of watching Doctor Who and how it became her form of escapism and a way to decompress from everything that happened in her life. She smiled while a little teary-eyed as she re-read her last thought.

"People often debate who is the best Doctor; some people's Doctor has a really long scarf, a leather jacket, a trench coat and Converse, or a bow tie and fez. My Doctor is neither of his twelve incarnations, thirteen I guess if you count the War Doctor. My Doctor is a woman in combat boots and cargo pants, who does not own a TARDIS, and might not have her doctorate degree yet; she's still my Doctor and just as amazing as the other Doctors."


	2. Inappropriate Flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S. S. Endurance Week 2018 - Day 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is also a small scene reference to Modern Family in this chapter.

"Here got something for you while I was out."

Lara's vision went dark by whatever Sam tossed on her head. She pulled the clothing off and noticed they were a new pair of black cargo pants. "Sam, you didn't have to."

"Yeah, I know. Normally I wouldn't because I know you don't like it when I do, but, they were fifty percent off. Try it on to make sure you like them. Even though they're on sale they're willing to take returns." Sam replied as she sat down on the couch. "Besides it's so you."

"Right… I'll be back shortly." Lara got up and started heading out of the library only for Sam to call out to her.

"Sweetie, it's just us and Winston here. We're in the library, just go behind one of the shelves if you're so worried about Winston walking in. I've seen you in less anyways."

"Sam!" Lara exclaimed while slightly blushing.

"What?! I'm not wrong. Tell me I'm wrong, Lara Croft. I dare you. Now chop chop! I want to see you in those pants already. I mean I could always take your pants off for you."

"SAM!"

"Love you too, sweetie." Sam blew the archaeologist a kiss before she disappeared behind one of the bookshelves.

She could hear the ruffling of Lara changing while she looked through the book Lara was reading. "So… are we thinking of South America now instead of Tibet or Egypt? Were the Mayans even into immortality?"

"I'm doing some side research about end of the world stuff."

"What is this 2012 again? God, looking back on it now if we were dating back then we would have been in bed all day. Wait, no we'd probably have been all over the apartment since it'd been the end of the world and all."

Sam looked over to the bookshelf when she didn't hear Lara moving around. "Are you blushing back there? You're imagining it aren't you!"

"I plead the fifth? It is the fifth, right?"

"Yes, but you're not Yank like I am. Therefore I don't think you can plead the fifth, but I'll let you. Anyways back to the Mayans."

"Right… I'm looking into the Mayans because with Trinity you never know what they could come up with. If they find immortality for themselves, why wouldn't they try to wipe out most of earth's population? It's just a precaution."

The Eurasian woman shook her head and chuckled. "That went from one hundred to zero quickly."

"Sorry?" Lara questioned as she stepped out from the bookshelves wearing the pants Sam got her. "The pants fit great. And you said they were fifty percent off?"

"Yep and while you know I like them on you, I'd like them even more if they were one hundred percent off."

Sam tensed when she heard Winston cleared his throat. "Hey, Winston. How has your day been? Is that tea and Jaffa cakes? This is just typical flirting with Lara, nothing inappropriate about it whatsoever."

"Miss Samantha, while I do understand flirting happens in a relationship, there are more tasteful ways of flirting."

"Yes, but every time I tried being appropriate and tasteful she never picked up on it. At least she definitely knows I'm flirting with her this way. And she set me up for it this time!"

"Me? I'd never. According to you I'm oblivious to flirting."

"You suck, Lara."

"You weren't complaining last night, Sam." Lara immediately replied.

"My lady!" Winston exclaimed causing Lara's face to turn red as she cover it as much as possible with her hand. She completely forgot Winston was still in the library. "You see what you've done, Miss Samantha? This is no way for a lady to act even if it is with her partner!" The butler gave Sam a wink to let her know he wasn't being serious with his lecture.

Lara sat down on the couch next to Sam refusing to look at Winston as he left the library. "You know you love me, Winston!" Sam hollered at the retreating butler before turning her attention back to Lara. "Sweetie?"

"Yes, dear?" Lara groaned into her hands still recovering from her banter with Sam.

"What do you say we go on an expedition tonight?"

"How do you plan on that?" The archeologist looked up her blush starting to subside.

"It shouldn't be too hard. In our bed: I raid your tomb while you raid mine."

Lara raised an eyebrow in confusion until it dawned on her what Sam was referencing. Her face completely red down to her neckline. "SAM!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"So, I had a random fantasy thought. Of course it never happened and will never happen, but still fun to think about." Sam said out loud as she laid on the couch with her head in Lara's lap. Lara was subconsciously running her hand through Sam's hair while she continued reading her book.

"Okay… about?"

Winston was filling their mugs from a fresh pot of tea he had brought up. He already had a feeling this was going to get out of hand again, but said nothing.

"Well, I'm still on about the whole you're Ra and I'm Himiko thing. Totally shipping those two just because of us." Lara hummed acknowledging she was listening to her partner. "Anyways what if some crazy chance of fate Himiko spiritually did get together with Ra? Seriously a god and goddess of the sun together would be cute in a fantasy story sort of way."

"Except that Himiko was a vengeful spirit who possessed the bodies of her priestess' to maintain her eternal youth in Yamatai. Meanwhile we're still unsure if the stories of Ancient Egypt hold truth to the myths. A reminder you're more than likely a descendant from one of her priestess' not Himiko herself."

"Lara, why do you have to throw a wet blanket on my dreams?"

"I do no such thing."

"Yes, you do. You do it all the time! And you know what I end up with? Wet dreams!"

Sam smacked her forehead and groaned immediately while Winston cleared his throat. "I know, Winston! I know! I heard it as soon as I said it. And I'm very much aware I set myself up for that one."

Winston chuckled as he left the library. Even though Lara was covering her mouth, her eyes couldn't hide her smile. She leaned down to kiss Sam's forehead before returning to her book.

"Honestly Lara, you deserve an award for putting up with me."

"I already have my award." Lara looked down giving Sam that special one reserved just for her partner. "You."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Initially I was dreading this prompt, but I grew to have way too much fun once I got into the mindset I have for Lara and Sam. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did and I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. It'll be Day 2 prompt for SSEW 2018.


End file.
